


The Next Adventure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Warnings:Angst, Major Character Death (but not violent), hurt/comfort, keep tissues close just in case.A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #39: Terrified.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Next Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Angst, Major Character Death (but not violent), hurt/comfort, keep tissues close just in case.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #39: Terrified.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Next Adventure

~

Draco smiled up at Scorpius. “Don’t look so terrified, son. Death comes for everyone eventually. It’s my turn.” 

Scorpius’ eyes filled with tears. “How can I not be scared, Dad? The Healers say—”

“It will be soon.” Draco nodded. “I know.” He sighed. “I can feel his approach.” 

Scorpius frowned. “Whose?” 

“Death’s.” Draco exhaled. “He’s coming to take me on my next great adventure.” He smiled. “I’ll tell Harry you said hello.” 

Sobbing, Scorpius bent his head, his forehead resting on Draco’s hand. “Dad, please—”

“Shh.” Draco patted his head. “I’ve had a long life. I’m ready.” 

“But _I’m_ not!” 

~

Scorpius’ words faded as Draco was enveloped in a light so bright he had to close his eyes. 

When he opened them, he was standing in white mist. “Hello?”

“Hello.” 

Spinning, Draco stared. “Harry?” 

Harry, looking exactly the way he had the day Draco’d married him, smiled. “I’ve been waiting for you, love.” 

“Harry,” Draco choked out, throwing himself into Harry’s arms, kissing him, clinging to him. “When you left me, I was terrified!” 

“I know, love.” Harry stroked Draco’s back. “But we’re together now. Everything’s fine.” 

Draco nodded, looking around. “Where are we?” 

Harry smiled. “Where do you think?” 

~

Draco frowned. “A train station?” 

“Yes.” Harry led Draco toward an area of mist that looked…formed. As they approached, it solidified into a train. 

“You waited,” breathed Draco. 

“Of course. I was terrified you wouldn’t take the right train when you got here, so I had to.” 

Throwing himself at Harry, Draco kissed him thoroughly. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long.” 

Harry shrugged. “Feels like only a few minutes.” 

“It’s been ten years.” 

“Well then, we’ve lots to catch up on.” Gesturing to the train, Harry said, “Shall we?” 

Draco smiled. “Onward to the next great adventure.” 

~


End file.
